Clones and Addicts
by Kmart-shopper
Summary: The Naruto crew and some other Kunouichi, or female ninjas Me,Keito,Kieran,and Enju join em in a Karaoke party Swears in lyrics, and 'Jolt' soda related incidents rated for swears
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Nami Mitsu enjoy the cast list (and Monty Python comments)

Cast

Nami Mitsu as… head of special moose effects, Jk, herself (ME!)

Keitorin as… creator of Moose Costumes , jk herself (Keito)

Shimauma-sensei as…Moose choreographer , jk, herself (Kieran)

Naruto Uzumaki as Himself (s)

Sasuke Uchiha as… himself

Sakura Haruno as… herself

Kakashi Hatake as… Bob, just kidding, Himself

Sabaku no Gaara as… Himself

Itachi Uchiha as… himself Keito dragged him

Shikamaru Nara as… Himself

Ino Yamanaka as… Mary queen of Scots, jk, herself

Choji Akimichi as… Himself

Kiba Inuzuka as… Himself

Hinata Hyuga as… herself

Neji Hyuga as… Himself

Master Iruka as… Himself

Jiraiya as …the super pervert

Kyuubi as…itself

No one knew quite how they got there, but there they were; 17 Shinobi and Kunoichi all in a karaoke lounge. "what the hell are we doing here!" Keitorin shouted, to no one in particular. "pipe down, it doesn't matter, but I blame them" Nami pointed an accusing finger towards Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Shimauma-sensei . "now now we're as innocent as you guys" Kakashi said falsely. "well anyways were at a Karaoke lounge, so someone do some karaoke" Shi-sensei said.

An awkward silence filled the room. Sasuke stood of in the corner, trying to look cool though that was hard with Keitorin hanging on his arm and Sakura fawning over him "Sasuke-kun, sing a song for me!" Keitorin said, hearts in her eyes. "No, He'll sing a song for me!" the pink haired girl said, anger very apparent in her eyes. Shikamaru and Ino watched this 'lovers quarrel' from on of the couches "how bothersome" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his temple. "they'll never give up" Ino sighed, true she had gotten over her fascination of Sasuke and found someone more…close. (A.N: cough,coughShikacough Maru couch, couch)

Nami and Naruto were sitting on some chairs rambling on about ramen. "my faves are beef and Miso, how bout you?" Nami asked him curiously. "Same here!" (A.N.: I don't know his real fave flavor) The others all stood in various places, except anywhere near the karaoke machine. Minutes passed and still nothing, all conversations stopped. Nami whispered something to Naruto, a sly grin appeared on his face. All eyes were on him, o please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do Sakura groaned at the thought. that idiot, he's going to make us look like fools Sasuke thought as he looked at his blond teammate. this will be interesting all the jounins' (and one chuunin) seemed to think. Naruto walked to the machine, browsed through the sings then turned back to the small crowd, "Shadow Clone no Jutsu" he said, other Naruto appeared. One of The Narutos pressed the button. The title of the song shown on the screen:

I think I'm a clone now- weird Al Yankovic

Half of the crowd rolled their eyes. As the Narutos began to sing…

(Naruto 1)

Isn't it strange...? Feels like I'm lookin' in the mirror

What would people say...if only they knew that I was

Part of some geneticist's plan

Born to be a carbon copy man

There in a petri dish late one night

They took a donor's body cell and fertilized a human egg and so I say...

(Naruto 2)

I think I'm a clone now

There's always two of me just a-hangin' around

I think I'm a clone now

'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

Look at the way...we go out walking close together

I guess you could say...I'm really beside myself

I still remember how it began

They produced a carbon copy man

Born in a science lab late one night

Without a mother or a father

Just a test tube and a womb with a view...

(Naruto 1)

I think I'm a clone now

There's always two of me just a-hangin' around

I think I'm a clone now

'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now

And I can stay at home while I'm out of town

I think I'm a clone now

'Cause every pair of genes is a hand-me-down

Signing autographs for my fans

Come and meet the carbon copy man

Livin' in stereo, it's all right

Well I can be my own best friend and I can send myself for pizza, so I say...

(both Narutos)

I think I'm a clone now

Another one of me's always hangin' around

I think I'm a clone now

'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now

I've been on Oprah Winfrey, I'm world renowned

I think I'm a clone now

And every pair of genes is a hand-me-down

I think I'm a clone now

Thats my genetic twin always hangin' around

I think I'm a clone now

'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

He finished the song and undid the jutsu, the crowd actually laughed, well Sasuke didn't cuz, he's well Sasuke. Things started to liven up, " I'll go!" Sakura piped, she let her iron grip off of Keitorin, whom she had gotten into a fight with earlier. Keitorin put down her Kunai. Sakura pranced up to the machine, clicked a song and turned to the crowd "this is dedicated to My Sasuke-kun" Ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Keitorin. Sasuke looked up after hearing his name, he instantly rolled his eye. The song title shown:

Addicted -Simple Plan

The others rolled their eyes, another attempt at his affection, bound to fail.

I heard you're doing okay

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

She bowed and walked off the stage, everyone's eyes were wide. "that was… interesting" Kakashi said to Iruka. "well she's your student" Iruka said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Naruto -dodges Kunai thrown by assassins- ok ok I don't! I only own Nami Mitsu who has been renamed 'Nikki Hoshikuro' sorry if I confuse u. o and I tweaked the lyrics 'slightly' (to match the genders and people, from now on) .

Review:

She bowed and walked off the stage, everyone's eyes were wide. "that was… interesting" Kakashi said to Iruka. "well she's your student" Iruka said with a laugh.

After getting over the minor shock of Sakura's …um…interesting, yeah interesting song the crowd pondered who'd go up next. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang on the door, which no one noticed before. " OI LEMME IN!" Nikki and Keitorin both did an anime sweat drop. "its Enju" they both said flatly. Gaara, who was closest to the door, opened it to see a rather pissed kunoichi, with an odd package like thing close in one hand and a shinobi in the other. "took ya long enough Gaara-kun" she said before walking in After much restraint (and enough sedatives do knock out an elephant), Sasuke was stopped from attempting to kill the shinobi, Itachi .

"Oi Enju, what's in the bag?" Nikki asked curiously. A mischievous smirk plagued her face. "do you two remember that time when we got sugar high and we got in trouble for almost shaving that cat?" she laughed at the mentioning of the poor feline. Almost everyone except for Nikki and Keitorin looked either extremely confused or extremely creeped out. "Oh, Yeah. The Jolt soda!" both exclaimed after snapping out of their memories. The three stopped their little conversation, leaving the others severely confused. "ok who's up?" Nikki asked enthusiastically.

After a short silence someone finally said something. "I'll go" Kakashi-sensei spoke as he walked towards the machine (AN: Kakashi's gonna sing! Yes I have problems jk, but not really. Hey how does he do that through the mask?) as he scanned the songs the others pondered what song he was gonna do hmm, probably something perverted Naruto mused mentally. pervert seemed to be included in everyone's thoughts. "aha!" he clicked the song he found and what shocked the others is that it wasn't perverted at all

"in memory of my old friends; Obito and Rin" he said before he began.

Photograph- Nickelback

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Obbie's head?

And This is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

And This is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must've done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them, I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh

Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I Had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it

Time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it

Time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Goodbyyyyeeee

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hanging out

They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we'd know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Rin's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh oh oh

Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it

Time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it

Time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss that town

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it

Time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it

It's time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me.

He walked away from the machine; Nikki, Enju, Keitorin and a few others were clapping. "great job sensei" Sakura chimed. He only grinned behind his mask. it makes you wonder what they mean by 'what the hell is on obbie's head?' Nikki pondered, for some strange reason, an image of a boy with a small octopus on his head popped into her ? she shrugged it off. "great job Sensei, who's up next?" she looked around the room, Sasuke was in a daze, Keitorin and Sakura were fighting over him, Naruto was eating a cup of ramen he'd found, the others were talking, and what's this! Itachi was reaching for a can of Jolt soda, (AN: Now for those of you who don't know, Jolt soda is a highly caffinated and sugary soda (there are some states where I think its banned). One sip can get you VERY hyper, think of what a whole can could do?) a devious plot began to unfold within the confines of Nikki's mind. "Shika-kun go on, sing one" Ino whispered to her boyfriend ( I clarified that she'd moved past her obsession no?). he shrugged "how troublesome" he mumbled before getting up. ha I got him wrapped around my fingertip the blond thought triumphantly. He fumbled around for a few moments, trying to find a good song. "aha!" is something along the lines of what he said. He clicked the play button. The song title read:

Lazy-Lagwagon

an anime sweatdrop appeared on everyone, except for Sasuke and Gaara (cuz Gaara was too cool and Sasuke is doped up on sedatives jk, but not really).

I just lost my job

I just lost my girl

Things are getting way out of hand

But my living room is like quicksand

Sucks me down

I'll never leave

In the ground

My cable TV

I'm burnt out and lazy

Looking, Dwelling, Fuck me!

I'm lazy

Look at my cat

Why can't I live like that

All other animals except us

do nothing else but eat and shit

Yesterday

Is not the time

Tomorrow

Hasn't yet begun

Another week

Another Month

Going, Always, Fuck you

I'm lazy

I have no faults to fear, I'm down here

There's nothing to fear, no changes

'Cause having it all means nothing

I am not in beyond great pressure or the reason I see on you

Blue day again

Trying to reach end

A call, the machine, unseen action

No act of faith

No deed of good

Yesterday

Is not the time

Tomorrow

Is it not yet here

Another month

Another year!


End file.
